Dancing around the Flames
by thefirstservant
Summary: A Christmas celebration in the Gryffindor Common Room bridges the way for two very important conversations to finally take place.


A/N: Hello there! This was written for The Christmas Challenge on HPFC. The participant is given a pairing that should be used in a Christmas song-inspired fic. The pairing I was given and the song I used can be found in the note at the bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the world he lives in. :)

* * *

><p>Gryffindor House was famous for the courageous, chivalrous, and loyal nature of its occupants. In recent years, however, Godric's heirs were also famous for holding the best parties Hogwarts had ever seen.<p>

Christmas was another opportunity to celebrate the night away. Yule Ball or no Yule Ball, the Gryffindors had the duty to attend and liven up their own Christmas celebration in the common room. Even the haggard participants of the Ball earlier were there, laughing and joking with their friends.

George Weasley sat in the corner on a cozy armchair by the windows of the castle. He was by himself, which was odd for him, as George was someone often surrounded by friends, if he was not with his twin.

His friends, however, were a bit busy, busy entertaining their buzzing housemates.

Lee Jordan was playing the DJ, firing up old records with a wave of his wand. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were giggling as they watched Fred Weasley, who was, as usual, front and center on a conjured stage in one end of the common room, cracking jokes and performing tricks for the benefit of the crowd surrounding the stage.

George smiled as he watched Fred create small bursts of sparks from his wand that grew into a picture of a Lee with a snow-covered face. The crowd roared as Lee threw a fake wand at Fred, who laughed and dodged it.

Then Alicia took the floor, pretending to be a contestant in a beauty pageant, as far as George could tell. Fred melted behind her, toward the side of the stage, still laughing.

Then, rather abruptly, he turned toward the corner where George sat. Fred still had the echo of a laugh on his face, but his eyebrows furrowed and a flash of concern traveled across his eyes. His hand twitched, as if he was restraining himself from pointing at his twin and asking him to join in the fun.

_'What's wrong?'_

Twin-speak.

George shook his head and offered him a smile.

_'Nothing, really. Just wanna be quiet for a bit. Go have fun with Lee and the others.'_

George watched as Fred hesitated. Then he nodded slightly.

_'Okay. But you're spilling your guts when we get to the dorm later, eh, mate?' _

George rolled his eyes and waved his twin away with a half-smirk. He turned to watch the other parts of the room. Harry and Ron were by their usual chairs in front of the fireplace. Neither of them looked too happy. Ron, in particular, looked to be in a foul mood after his shouting match in the common room earlier.

George watched as Harry said something that made the youngest Weasley brother smile and offered Ron a hand up before the two friends walked over to the huge Christmas tree one of the seventh-years had conjured at the other side of the room.

Some of the third and fourth year students were exchanging gifts by the tree. Ginny was among those students, as were Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, who looked stunning in her pink dress robes and long dark plait.

In the middle of the room, people were dancing to Lee's songs. Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown had partnered off to lead the slow-dancing couples around the common room.

Everywhere he looked, Christmas was in the air. Dancing couples, exchanging gifts, people laughing.

George sighed as he stared out the window. It had begun to snow again, with tiny snowflakes falling on the ground down below. A white Christmas.

"What on earth are you doing in this dark corner, George? If you want to sulk, at least put up a light so others could see you with a frown on your face for once." A light voice cut through his thoughts.

George turned around, blinking in surprise and at the sudden brightness that appeared as Angelina Johnson lifted her wand from the tip of the candle she had just lighted and placed the candle on the small table beside the armchair where George sat.

A light voice, with an edge of steel.

Fred's girl.

George watched silently as Angelina took the armchair on the other side of the table. She didn't look at him, observing only the rest of the common room.

Silence stretched between them. Lee had begun playing faster songs again and a few strains of "Merry Christmas, Everyone" could be heard over the almost distant chatter of the Gryffindors.

George was sure that the music was blaring and his ears were merely tricking him by making him listen to the pounding of his heart.

He cleared his throat. "So," he tried to say jauntily, "why isn't the Lion Queen of the Party celebrating today?"

Angelina turned back toward him, her mouth curving into a small smile. "I could ask the same about the Gryffindor Jester."

He shrugged. "He's up there now, isn't he?" He nodded toward Fred, who was now pretending to host the impromptu beauty pageant that was being held on the stage. "That is, of course, if you haven't already made him your King."

George tried to speak slyly, but his voice seemed determined to betray him. In any case, Angelina didn't seem to notice.

Instead, she tore her gaze away from Fred and looked straight at George, laughing incredulously as she did so. "Fred? As _my_ King? Definitely not. He'll forever remain a jester in my court, I'm afraid," Angelina swept her arms around mock-imperiously.

The two friends laughed, with George's laugh a little forced. After watching Fred again thoughtfully, Angelina leaned in closer. George watched in fascination as the shadows caused by the flames from the small candle danced over her face.

Angelina spoke quietly. "Besides, I don't think Fred will ever become anyone's King. He's a traveling jester, that one. He pays homage to different courts because his only goal is to make people laugh."

George didn't reply. Angelina straightened again and looked back at the crowd, watching Katie answer the question that Neville, who was a mock-judge, had thrown her way.

George wondered if Angelina was telling the truth. Ginny had told him before that girls usually denied their feelings for the boys they liked until they were sure that the boys liked them back. Angelina, George thought, could be waiting for Fred to make his move. He was positive that Angelina liked Fred. She'd hardly hesitated before saying yes when Fred had asked her to be his date for the Yule Ball.

To be certain, Angelina was definitely Fred's type. She was strong and could hold her own in a fight. She had a temper, but Fred had always fallen for girls with tempers. She was smart, pretty, and loved Quidditch.

She was, well, perfect.

_'What was that, lover-boy?'_

George snapped his head up. Fred was still on the other side of the room. He was grinning right at him. George scowled in return.

_'Nothing, Freddie. Back off.'_

Fred's gleeful voice entered his mind again.

_'You're thinking about Angelina again, aren't you? Admit it, Georgie.'_

_'Shut up, Fred.'_

_'Georgie loves Angie. Georgie loves Angie.'_

George felt like his head was about to explode.

_'Georgie loves Angie. Georgie loves Angie. Georgie loves Angie.'_

George had enough.

_'I can't love Angie if you two are so lovey-dovey together! So sweet aren't they, my traitor-twin and the love of my life, worshipping at his feet. Sure, let's just leave poor idiotic Georgie alone. Fred's the smart one, the charming one, the funnier and BETTER TWIN!'_

George had let out all his fury at Fred, nearly splitting his own mind as he let Fred feel all his mixed-up emotions. Breathing hard, he took a look at Fred's stunned face. No smile graced his lips anymore. Instead, Fred looked dumbfounded and rather…hurt.

Immediately, he felt all his anger leave him. He began to feel rather…guilty. He looked away from Fred and glanced at Angelina, who seemed to be looking at him from the corner of her eye.

For a second, George was afraid he had shouted out loud, instead of the mind-yelling he was supposed to do. He looked cautiously at Angelina. Thankfully, Angelina didn't seem to have heard anything, as she was still cheering Katie on.

George sighed in relief. However, there was still another problem though. Things on Fred's side were perfectly silent.

_'Er…Fred?'_

Nothing.

He tried again.

_'Fred, I didn't mean that. Honest.' _

Nada.

_ 'Fred, I'm…I'm an idiot. Forgive me, Freddie?'_

Not a word. It was time to wheedle.

_'Freddie, I know you're not the traitor. If anything, I am, for goodness' sakes. Just forget everything I said, please? I didn't mean to yell. Really. I know I'm an idiot. A pathetic, dull-minded, idiotic…'_

_'Would you stop talking if I agreed you were an idiot?'_

George felt relief go through him. He let out a quiet laugh. He saw Fred grin at him as his twin continued.

_ 'I mean, how is a guy supposed to get a word in when his twin keeps rambling, huh? _ _I mean, here I am, wanting to tell my __**idiotic**__ twin that I am in not in any way in love with Angelina, and he won't let me! The thanks a guy gets around here, honestly...'  
><em>

George blinked.

_'Uh…'_

Fred continued, ignoring his twin.

_'Whatsmore, he doesn't want me to tell him that Angelina loves __**him**__. Not me, not Lee, not Harry, not me, not Ron, not Oliver, not me, and not me. Him.'_

George shook his head.

_'Stop trying to be nice, Fred. I know she loves you and you love her.' _

He saw Fred roll his eyes.

_'Merlin, you really are an idiot, aren't you. For a guy who spends so much time in my head, shouldn't you have probably caught on that: __**I. Do. Not. Love. Angelina.'**_

George shook his head again and tried to wave his twin off.

_'All right, say that you don't love Angelina. But she's definitely head over heels for you, Freddie.'_

He watched Fred smirk.

_'Georgie, I didn't know you were brave enough to call darling Angie a liar.'_

George frowned.

_ 'Huh?'_

_ 'Let's just say Angelina made a confession to me while we were alone earlier at the Yule Ball. Something about how she loved my twin.'_

_ 'Fred, stop kidding. Angelina wouldn't like that.'_

_ 'So young and already whipped. What's our generation __**doing**__? But, Georgie,…'_

George raised an eyebrow at twin. The smile slid off Fred's face, and he began to look perfectly serious.

'_Georgie, I'm not kidding. Angelina __**did**__ say that she fancied you. I reckon it's something more that fancying, to be honest. I'm pretty sure she loves you. _

_ And, George, I only took her to the Yule Ball as friends. We've known Angelina since forever, and it's not like I have any special girl to take there. You had already chickened out of asking her and had asked Katie to go with you already "to keep her safe for Oliver." _

_ Well, think of my going with Angelina as "keeping her safe for you." Better me than some other guy that actually fancies her, you know. _

_ Speaking of which, there are some guys who __**do **__fancy your darling Angie. Alicia told me that Angie turned down more than a few dates after I had asked her. So make your move, brother, and be quick about it.'_

Fred turned away after that, and George, slightly stunned, sat back in his seat. It was the first time the twins had spoken about their love lives like that. He knew that Fred was speaking the truth—he knew his brother well.

He watched Angelina again. She was cheering hard for the girls who were parading 'round the stage. Her cheeks were flushed and her dark-colored arms were raised in the air, her hands clapping. Her black hair was twisted and fell to her shoulders.

She was beautiful.

George hesitated. He looked all over the room again, at the first-years playing Exploding Snap, at the couples dancing, at the gifts being exchanged, and even at the snow falling outside. The tree sparkled and the other Christmas decorations shone.

He looked at Fred. His twin was watching him again. Fred winked and mouthed, "Go for it, mate."

George grinned.

He looked back at Angelina, who had finally settled back down in her chair, smiling at the performances of the girls onstage.

"Hey, Angelina?" George said, his heart thumping wildly. All his senses were widely alert. He could hear the last few strains of Merry Christmas, Everyone playing. The Christmas tree, the dance floor, and beauty pageant were all in his sight.

But no sight was clearer or better than Angelina Johnson.

She turned to him, still smiling, her black hair swirling around as she did so.

"Yeah, George?"

George allowed a wide smile to grace his freckled face. "I didn't answer your question."

Angelina cocked her head to the side. "What question?"

George grinned broadly. "You asked why I was seated in this dark corner, remember?"

The candle's flame danced wildly, twisting shadows over both their faces.

Angelina looked at him carefully, slightly mystified, an amused look crossing her face. "All right then, I'll bite. Why _are_ you sitting in this dark corner?"

All noise in the room seemed to cease. George focused on Angelina's intense brown eyes. Both of them smiled, as though they couldn't do anything but smile.

The flame calmed slowly and began to sway peacefully. Angelina still looked curious. George smiled.

And pointing upward to a small pretty plant with beautiful, tiny berries, George answered her question, smiling all the way.

"_**Mistletoe." **_

Then, as he saw her startled look and the lips that curved into a smile, he leaned in and gave the love of his life a soft first kiss.

…

Gryffindor House was famous for the courageous, chivalrous, and loyal nature of its occupants. In recent years, Godric's heirs were also famous for their night-long parties, their obliviousness, and their sweet teeth.

There was one thing, however, that truly set the Lions of Hogwarts apart: _**Gryffindors have always had the very best of love stories.**_

_And for as long as there are Christmas trees, Christmas flames, and Christmas songs, __**they always, always will.**_

Merry Christmas, Everyone.

* * *

><p>AN: The pairing I got was GeorgeAngelina and the song that inspired me was "Merry Christmas, Everyone" by Shakin Stevens. To tell you the truth, I honestly used to be a Fred/Angelina fan, but canon prevailed. ;) Romance usually isn't my cup of tea, but I hope you enjoyed this fic anyway. I had lots of fun writing this, up to the point of waking up early on Christmas Eve. :)

Reviews would be greatly, greatly appreciated and would be wonderful Christmas gifts! :)) Thank you very much.

Happy Holidays, everyone! :)


End file.
